Thank the Nexus? Mike 'The Miz' Mizanin
by Princess Jewels
Summary: This is a one-shot that I wrote for my bestie, but you can all read it. The Nexus played a part in getting to people who were two stubborn to confess their love for each other together.


_**Jewels: Of course I can't oven Mike Mizanin or my best friend lol.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"So all I had to say was-," Mike held up his hand to hush me.

"Do you hear that?" he asked.

_I was a problem __child__, been grounded my __whole life__, so now I'm runnin' wild, playin' with them good girls, no that ain't my __style__. I think I'm hot shit, and ooh he __loves__ it, he loves it yeah, yeah._

"Jewels' date with Alberto must have gone well," I said listening to the song and the way it was being sung, "She said she thought that he was going to take it to the next step."

_Stumblin' but yeah I'm still lookin hella fine, keep doin' what I'm doin' and he made me his. Well I'm a hot mess and he's fallin' for me, and he's like hot damn, lemme make you my boo. 'Cuz I can shake it, shake it, shake it, yeah I know what to do, I'm a hot mess, he's lovin' it hell yes!_

She slid into the room and leaned against the wall.

"Lovely rendition of Hot Mess future Mrs. Del Rio," I said clapping.

She bowed. "Thank you, thank you…but I think I'd keep my name interesting, picture this. Julianne Mizanin-Rodriguez…because of course Alberto's last name isn't really Del Rio. HI MIKE!" she said noticing that her brother Mike 'The Miz' Mizanin was in the room.

"I really apologize for pushing you down the stairs when we were kids," he said looking at her like she had a screw loose.

"Hey Ash!" she said turning back to me, "Guess what Alberto and I did last night."

"I AM LEAVING!" Mike said getting up and leaving the locker room slamming the door behind him.

"Are you trying to give him nightmares?" I asked her.

"Nooo," she said innocently, "I just wanted him out of the room."

"Why…you're not pregnant are you?" I asked.

"WHAT?" She said jumping back a little, "No! Alberto and I haven't been dating THAT long."

"Okay…calm down," I said.

"I just wanted him out of the room to find out you know…if there were any sparks developing between you two?" she asked messing with her fingernail, "Because I know you are basically head over heels in love with Michael and I think he likes you."

"There are no sparks between us Jewels," I said.

"Well have you tried asking him on a date to see what he said?" she asked, "I mean Alberto is going out with me and most people think I'm weird."

"You are weird," I said, "But in a good way and that's probably why Alberto loves you."

"You think he loves me?" she asked turning a bright shade of red.

"What?" I asked a little surprised, "Don't tell me that man hasn't told you that yet."

"Well…he just asked me to be his girlfriend last night," she said.

I sighed and put my arm around her shoulders and we walked towards the door. "Let me tell you something my bestest," I said as we walked into the hallway, "That man…is head of heels if love with you and there is no doubt about that. ISN'T THAT RIGHT RANDY?"

Randy turned and looked at me. "Isn't what right?" he asked.

"That Mr. Alberto Rodriguez aka Alberto Del Rio is in love with Jewels," I said.

"He's a love sick puppy," Randy said going back to what he's doing.

"See," I said.

"But what about you and Mikey?" she asked turning and looking at me, "I just don't think it right that everyday you two hang out but ignore your feelings for each other."

"If Mike and I are meant to be together they'll work themselves out," I said.

She frowned and then walked away, I was guessing to go find Alberto who was here on RAW for tonight's show.

MIKE'S POV

"So all you did last night was ask my sister to be your girlfriend?" I asked as Alberto stood in front of the mirror getting ready for tonight's show, "Nothing else?"

"If you're trying to ask if we had sex Michael…the answer is no," he said, "And we have not. I love your sister very much…and though I have not had the courage to tell her that yet. I will wait until she is ready."

I eyed him not sure if he was telling you the truth or not.

"What about you and Ashley?" he asked, "How's your relationship?"

"What…what relationship?" I asked.

"Come now Michael, I have seen you and Ashley together," he said looking at me, "The way you two talk, your body language…either you two obviously have a relationship or…you are hiding your feelings for her."

"They don't have a relationship," Jewels said walking over.

"My beautiful flower there you are," Alberto said putting his hand under her chin and kissing her.

"He's too stubborn to admit that he loves Ashley," she said after Alberto pulled away from her.

"She doesn't have the same feelings for me that I have for her," I said looking away.

"How do you know that Mike?" she asked, "You've never actually asked her out on a date or anything to actually find out if she does so you can't say that."

"Why are you so interested in my personal life anyway!" I snapped.

"Because I don't want my big brother to be unhappy just because he let the one he loved get away," she said grabbing Alberto's hand and dragging him away.

'_It's my personal life and I can do what I want,'_ I thought walking to my locker room to get ready for the show.

ASHLEY'S POV

I sighed thinking about what Jewels said. _'Maybe I should tell him…I mean the worst thing he could do would tell me that he didn't feel the same way about me,'_ I thought looking at a picture of me, Jewels, and Mike at last years' company Christmas party. I laced up my boots and walked out into the hallway and saw Alberto and Jewels and Jewels seemed really upset. "Hey what's wrong?"

"Mike snapped at me," Jewels said rubbing her eyes.

"What? Why?" I asked knowing it wasn't like Mike to snap at Jewels.

She just looked at me and then looked away before leaning into Alberto's chest.

"Alberto what happened?" I asked.

"All she wants is for her brother to be happy…and he thinks she's prying," he said kissing the top of her head.

"Well what was she "prying" about?" I asked.

Alberto just kind of gave me a look and I sighed.

"Jewels, there's nothing going on between me and Mike, and I don't think there ever will," I said, "I really like him and all but sometimes you just can't control these things." I heard her sigh.

"She'll be fine Ashley," Alberto said, "I'll talk to her."

"Ok," I said trusting that Alberto would be able to get her calmed down. I headed to the entrance ramp to wait because I was the first match of the night and I was just going to go and wait.

When my match with the "lovely" Maryse came around things were pretty normal and then Nexus decided to show their ugly faces. I had had run ins with them in the past because I was friends with John Cena and they had messed with my matches before, so this wasn't a new occurrence. Maryse made her way out of the ring and went through the crowd. I on the other hand was going to fight. That didn't last long though, six against one isn't really the best of odds. But I did remember seeing Mike and Jewels standing over me before I blacked out.

-Later-

When I woke up I was back at the hotel and Jewels was sitting on the bed next to me holding an ice pack to her head.

"Jewels?" I asked.

"Try a stunt like that again and I'll kill you," she said looking down at me.

I sat up and then I noticed that something was different about the room. "Why are the beds pushed together?" I asked.

She pointed to the other side of me and I saw Mike sound asleep next to me. Then I noticed that Alberto was asleep next to Jewels. "Mike wanted to keep an eye on you and Alberto wanted to stay too," she said, "So it's kind of like a giant sleep over."

"Man my head hurts," I said.

"You took a pretty bad whack from Otunga," Jewels said handing me her ice pack, "Thankfully Mike and I went out there when we did or you could have been hurt worse."

"Mike cut his script?" I said.

"Shhh," she said, "Yeah…and boy you should have heard the phone call from Stephanie McMahon…she understood though. But things like that just can't happen."

"Why would he cut his script?" I asked.

"Because he got scared," she said.

"And I love you," a voice next to me say.

I looked down and saw Mike's eyes slowly opening.

"What?" I asked.

He sat up. "I cut my script because I love you and I couldn't stand to see you get seriously hurt," he said.

I didn't say anything, I just leaned over and kissed him and he happily kissed back.

"This is such a beautiful moment," I heard Jewels say.

Mike and I pulled away from each other and looked at her and she had tears welling up in her eyes.

I looked back at Mike and smiled. "I love you too," I said.

"Oh God," Jewels suddenly said.

"What?" Me and Mike asked.

"You'll have to send a thank you card to the Nexus for getting you two together," she said.

We just laughed and I kissed Mike, one of many more.


End file.
